


[Podfic] Rebirth

by skyunicorn



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent meets Kate Bishop. Clint's there too, but only sort of. [spoilers for Insatiable]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331704) by [biggrstaffbunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggrstaffbunch/pseuds/biggrstaffbunch). 



Podfic for Biggrstaffbunch.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download the Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o4fmmhncrfkw9jt/Rebirth_by_BiggrStaffBunch.mp3) | [M4b here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7dc90i5sxw0nadh/Rebirth_%5BTeen_WolfHawkeye%5D.m4b)

No Music: [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5yer22yopv4fa6y/Rebirth_by_BiggrStaffBunch_no_Music.mp3) | [M4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x74co6zb99u72z7/Rebirth_%5BTeen_WolfHawkeye%5D_no_music.m4b)

Music is by a fan: [Quinn Wentz](https://www.youtube.com/user/quinnwentz)| [Full Song found Here on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjjwwWzXEcA)| [Buy it on BandCamp :D](https://formervandal.bandcamp.com/)

Variant covers (because I went a little nuts with the idea):

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously.... I need more Hawkeye!Allison in my life. A series. I need it.  
> Also, didn't know I needed Kate Bishop/Allison until this.


End file.
